Deal with the Devil
by im ur misconception
Summary: Another of my brains crazy cross overs for InuYasha and One Piece.. So read and see if you can figure out who is the devil... ALSO please Review.. I wanna see what my madness brings too other people. *inserts crazed mad hatter like laugh*
1. Chapter 1

**Deal with the Devil **

**By Im ur Misconception**

Disclaimer: I do not own either anime, as their respective creators are still alive.. But one day soon, that time Machine I'm making will work, and the then I shall brain wash them to say they are mine... **shifty eyed look**

_Trafalgar Law P.O.V._

Standing on the deck of his sub, Trafalgar Law looked over the quite, yet foggy docks of the small island city. His face a blank mask, as his dark eyes seemed to search for something. When he was un-able to spot it, he let out an annoyed 'tsk' and turned to face his crew with narrowed eyes.

Letting his gaze slide over each person, until they landed on Bepo, before giving a barely perceptible nod of his head. Only to watch them quickly and silently leave. They had a mission to accomplish. One that had them seemingly running from port to port in the New World.

Flexing his hands, brought the sound of paper crumpling to his ears. Making him sop and lift it up to examine once again. It looked like a ordinary piece of paper to the untrained eye. But the moment he had seen it, as the delivery bird dropped it off on his ship, he what it was, vivre paper. And a rather large piece of it too.

As he stared at the offensive thing, it fluttered and shifted in his hand, while being held tightly. Telling him that who ever it belonged to was on the move and in this city, based on the intensity of the movement. Curling his lips in disgust, he turne to face the fog covered city once more. Wondering just who this mystery person was and what they wanted from his crew, or rather specifically him.

Once more the vivre paper fluttered again, making him look at it once more. Seeing the quickly scratched markings,that barely passed as handwriting on it. It was note that had criptically told him to come to this port at a ungoldly hour. But after six months of going from port after port after entering the New World. He had been a bit unsettled by it, which wasn't easy to do.

Taking the piece of paper and un-crumpling it. He let his dark eyes scan over the chicken scratch on it, re-reading it yet again. Until he got to the part that had so unsettled him. Now that he was alone, he mouthed the words quietly, 'You'll meet me there, bearer of the initial D.' It had caused an emotion he did not feel often to well up inside him. Even now looking at it, made his stomach bottom out, mind and heart race, as fear swept through his entire being.

Only a few people were privy to that information. More so since he had become a member of the notorious DonQuixote family. Though his reasons were for revenge, but some how this this person knew of his true name and thus lineage. Pressing his lips into a thin line, Trafalgar shoved the piece of paper into his pants pocket. Then quickly made his way down into the sub, to await word from his crew. That they've made contact with this person who'd been leading them around for six and half months, via notes left either at ports or directly delivered to him on his ship.

_Kagome's P.O.V._

Keeping the hood of her inky black cloak pulled over her head and upper face. Kagome looked down at her hand as it shifted through the soft yet coarse fur of her companion. A white dog, who's head reached her shoulder as it sat next to her. It's yellow-amber eyes boring into her own as it stared at her rather intently.

"_Your nerves are showing Lady Kagome."_ a deep baritone voice echoed in her mind.

Giving a soft sigh as she lifted her gaze back up and out into the fog covered streets of the small port city. Still letting her fingers run through her companions fur. After a few seconds she spoke in a whisper, "Just a bit Sehomaru, just a bit. But I'm going to follow through. IT is the easiest means to an end for me."

Her words earned a low bark that sounded like a chuckle, before that baritone voice spoke in her mind once more, "I will comply with you on this Lady Kagome. But do remember I am completely against this idea of yours. And if need be for your safety and to keep our secret hidden, I will annihilate all involved. It is my duty to protect you and that treasure you carry."

Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine at those words, as her mind brought back images of the last time had gone horribly wrong, "I understand, but do try to keep your coat from getting soaked with blood. It's a pain to clean with how big you are." Her voice a soft teasing whisper.

Her words earned a low growl of mock annoyance. Smiling gently, Kagome felt her senses come alive as people began to pour into the streets from other alleys. Taking a breath she accessed a bit of her power, she was able to see many auras. All of which told her they were looking from something or rather someone. The smile vanished from her face as she withdrew her hand from her companions fur.

Without speaking, Kagome slunk back into the shadows, pulling them around her like a shroud. Once she was satisfied, Kagome made her way towards the port. Not bothering to wait for her companion, as he would automatically follow her. As they traveled neither made a singular noise. The whole time they made their way to the docks, Kagome's mind wandered what the reason for sending out his whole crew. And to look for her no less. Not hat it mattered anyways, since it made getting to her target that much easier.

Easily the two avoided every crew member of the Hearts Pirates and made it to the docks in a timely manner. Where the sharp bite of salt in the air hit her senses. Causing Kagome to inhale it, relishing in the tang as the salt in the air hit her tongue. Letting out a contented sigh, until her senses picked up movement not to far away.

Quickly Kagome pressed her body against the weathered planking of one of the dock store houses. Knowing Sehomaru would follow suit. Adjusting the shadows further around them, Kagome saw who was moving about. Staying very well hidden as a small smile curved her lips, as an idea came to her mind. Bending down, running her hands over the cobbled stone docks, she found a loose piece of the cobble stone. Grasping it, she stood up and tossed it only a few feet from her hiding spot.

Her eyes lighting up as it did what she'd hoped it would do. The crew member that had been moving or 'hiding' made their way to where the stone had stopped. Lifting her hand and signaling her companion to stay put, Kagome felt the smile widen on her face. Since what she saw was a seven and half foot tall polar bear-man wearing a neon orange jumpsuit and dark brown boots appear.

Dark glee shone in her eyes as the bear-man turned to look suspicously where they were hiding. Taking a few steps forward, letting the shadows slide off her, like they were a living entity. Noting how it's, no his posture stiffened, readying for battle should she attack.

Kagome kept walking until she was barely an arms length from him, before coming to a halt. Slowly she lifted her hand up, grasping the edge of her hood and pulling it up, til her face was visible, including some of her black bangs, that brushed her forehead. Tilitng her head up so she could look in his eyes, she gathered her reiki to her and let it quickly fill her eyes before pushing it out and into the bear man. Causing the bear-mans body to go limp, but not fall down.

"Tell me your name, Mister Bear!" Kagome practically cooed in excitement.

"My name... is Bepo." Was all he replied.

Holding back a squeal of delight, Kagome continued questioning him, "So, what were you doing, hiding out here on the docks?" Making her voice soft and innocent like a child's. Which earned her a derisive snort from her companion who had come to sit by her, still swathed in shadows.

"I was asked by the captain to stay on the docks. To see if the mystery person would come directly here. And access if they were a viable threat. If so do my best to eliminate them." Bepo stated mater of factly.

Raising an eyebrow at his choice of words, before pressing her lips into a thin line. "Oh, I guess it's better safe than sorry, huh." She muttered darkly as humor laced her voice, "So can and will you take me to your captain. Pretty please. I am not a threat right?"

Silence met her words before Bepo turned and started to walk towards the submarine. As he walked he gave Kagome his response, "This way Miss. You're sweet and nice to talk to. Most are scared when they see me the first time. So it's a pleasure to escort you. Besides I'm sure the captain wont mind, as I think he want's to talk to you too."

Widening her eyes in surprise,Kagome smothered a giggle at Bepo's words. Though she followed him, once again masking any sounds or scents, on top of pulling the shadows back around her, so even if Bepo looked behind him, he wouldn't see her or her companion. Her eyes were rivited to Bepo's ears, wondering what they'd feel like if she rubbed them. All the while rubbing her fingers together as if they itched.

"_Your fetish is showing Lady Kagome."_ Sehomaru's voice said softly in her mind, causing Kagome to squeak and look embarrassed.

Without stopping Bepo lead them down onto the deck of the sub, then down into it's belly. Not once stopping as he turned corners, walking through open hatch ways, before coming to a stop in front of a large steel door. Lifting a paw, he gave three quick raps, before letting his paw drop back down and standing lax, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

It wasn't long before a rich baritone voice, sounding annoyed and despondant told them to enter. At that Bepo grasped the handle and spun it before opening the hatch door way with a push. Peeking around Bepo, Kagome saw a lanky looking man sitting behind a dark stained wood desk that was firmly bolted to the floor. His uneven, shaggy black hair, falling down over his neck as he looked down at something on his desk.

As silence continued to fill the space between them, the man eventually lifted his eyes to look at Bepo with a piercing gaze as he stood there in the doorway. Still watching from behind Bepo, Kagome saw the man scowl, furrowing the skin between his eyes.

"Enter Bepo. You know you don't have to wait for permission to enter." The man said, leaning back into the chair, revealing a black shit with a white Hearts Pirates logo it. "So what do you need Bepo?"

Placing her hand on Bepo's back, she willed him to step into the room and to the right. Which he did leaving the view of the hallway open to the mans eyes. Which Kagome noted he only flicked them to the door way briefly before giving his full attention back to Bepo.

Her and Sehomaru, were hidden by the shadows, so when his gaze didnt linger on the door way. They both continued to watch the man's reaction. When concern for the bear-man started to fill his eyes. Kagome smiled warmly, at least until he pushed is chair back.

As the man stood up, he spoke in a soft voice, showing his concern for his crew member, "Bepo, whats going on? Are you okay?"

Narrowing her eyes as a low growl filled the room. Causing the man to stand completely still were he stood. Kagome took that as her que, stepping into the room. Once more letting the shadows slide from her as if they were a living thing. Revealing her to the man, who turned those dark eyes on her, causing a small tremor at the base of her neck. Making her think of the first time she had another person give her that look. Already knowing Sehomaru was in the room and off to her side, a few feet in front of her.

"Bepo is just fine, Captain of the Hearts Pirates, Trafalgar D. Water Law. He is just in a sort of trance at the moment. Right now he can't or see us and he wont remember anything from the moment he first saw me, after he is released from it." she said, her voice low and humorless.

As she spoke, sh watched him carefully. At her sudden appearance, he didn't even react, except to focus on her. The concern he had showed for the bear-man gone completely. His mask a professional mask of blank neutrality. Even his eyes showed nothing, causing a small smile, that was more smirk to appear on Kagomes lips.

In the silent room, they seemed to just stare at each other, sizing the other up. And it was broken when Trafalgar spoke, his voice a monotone, giving nothing away, "You must be the person who has been plaguing us for the past six months. Tell me exactly what your intetnions are. As well as how you've avoided all my other crew members to make it to the docks."

Though his voice was monotoned, the way he spoke was commanding her as if she was one of his men. Keeping her eyes locked on his gaze, she saw the shift in his aura, that told of his irritation and slight amusement at her actions. Keeping her head tilted just right, so her blue yes shone through her bangs as she looked up at him. Since he easily towered over her five feet four inches.

Taking her time as she choose her words with care, and delivering them with a slightly mocking tone, to see if he would react. "Well my intentions are pure, if not a bit selfish. But mutually beneficial for the both of us. A give and take if you will. I need something from you, that only you can give me. As for the why and how, it is neither here or there at the moment. So please listen closely to what I am offering you. And not act like a pompous prick like Dofflimingo and those at the Naval Head Quarters, or even worse, Marie Joles."

Her words brought a result, but one that wasn't entirely expected. As she watched his hand shoot out for the ridiculously long sword leaning net to him. Immediately Kagome went into action, summoning her Reiki once more, before directing it to wrap around Trafalgar like a invisible blanket. So he couldn't use his Devil fruit power, as she dropped the shadows from Sehomaru.

Who,when he appeared was already crouching to pounce on Trafalgar, hackles raised as a threatening snarl escaped from his open and fanged mouth. Causing Trafalgar to stop slack jawed in shock for a few seconds. Before replacing his mask and removing his hand from the sword handle and standing up straight once more.

Watching him more carefully, Kagome saw parts of his thought flicker through his aura. Before allowing herself to visibly relax. Then taking a deep breath she spoke once more, "I would suggest that you don't do that or any other actions that might be considered threatening to me. And don't other trying to use your Op-op devil fruit power, it wont work. As I have it sealed currently. If you don't believe me, give a go."

Keeping her gaze on him, as she watched him make his choice. He flung his hand out, saying 'room', only to look confused when nothing happened. She watched him do it two more times, before he turned his dark gaze back her with barely contained fury. But not once did his blank mask break and show that rage on his face, though by the third time of calling out to activate the fruits power, she had heard the thread of panic in his voice.

"What the hell did you do to me? There is no known way other then Sea Prism Stone that can block a Devil fruit users power. Just who are you? Also call the mutt off." He snapped, that rage showing in his voice with the panic.

As he spoke, Kagome just silently watched, letting him vent. Until his last words when she flinched, cause they caused Sehomaru to snarl and snap his teeth, as he got up and stalked towards Trafalgar. His intent was clear to harm if not out right kill him.

"I would suggest you apologize to him, Trafalgar. He doesn't take insults very well." She said, as she turned her attention to Sehomaru, "And you will stop right there. He is not yours to kill. I need him."

Keeping her eyes trained on Sehomaru ,she caught a flash of disbelief on Trafalgars face before it went blank again. When Sehomaru didn't stop, Kagome let out an annoyed growl herself, before raising her hand and slashing her finger. Causing Sehomaru to yelp in pain, before laying down on the floor, as her reiki wrapped around him like chains.

When yellow-amber eyes met her blue ones, his voice echoed in her head, "Refrain from that Lady Kagome. It hurts as you know. This one wasn't going to hurt him... much."

Blinking her eyes rapidly, before shaking her head at what he said to her. Then turning her attention back to the rooms other male occupant, to see his dark gaze assessing her. Narrowing her own eyes, as a frown formed on her face. "I believe I told you to apologize. Other wise I will allow him to make a flipping chew toy out of your darned leg."

At her words and serious tone, Trafalgar face registered shock and surprise. Then turning to look at Sehomaru, spoke, "I am sorry... for calling you a mutt."

Frown still in place as she watched it all, noting there was no remorse in Trafalgars voice, more a mocking tone. She saw the slight shake of his head as he turned back to look at her once more. Raising an eyebrow Kagome took in a slow breath before speaking in a now completely neutral voice, "My patience is thin, my mood ruined. Even though I came in good faith and peace earlier. Let's just get his over with agreed."

When he responded with a nod of his head, before sitting back down in his chair. Kagome watched as he pulled it closer to the desk, so he could rest his elbows on it, and steeple his fingers. While watching her over them, his manner showing patience his aura belied. Letting out a rather exaggerate breath, Kagome just stared back while shiftin her weight from one foot to the other. Finally dropping her raised hand and withdrawing her reiki from Sehomaru, effectively releasing him.

"You Trafalgar D. Water Law have in your possession, something that can help me greatly. As well as a ship that can hid me away from the prying eyes always trying to find me. And before you ask the redundant question, the answer is both yes and no. Yes, to a degree that I am 'wanted', but in the sense that I am a criminal. Hence the no part. I"m wanted for my abilities, one of which is being used on you right now." she kept her voice low and as neutral as possible. But the venom that crept unbidden at talking about being wanted, came any ways

Going silent, Kagome stared at Trafalgar law, giving him the option to speak now, or let her continue

_Trafalgars P.O.V._

He kept silent as he kept his eyes trained on the strange woman. Not liking her at all in the least, but he did take the time to think what she said through, wondering just what she wanted from him, besides her obviously stated need to hide on his ship. Finally, as the silence became a very pregnant pause, he broke it, "How do you think I can help you. Let alone me willingly helping to hide you on my ship. Especially after you have led us around for months from port to port via notes, put a crew member into a weird trance, invaded my ship using said crew member. Then having the audacity after being rude to ask such things of me, after doing what ever your doing and your 'pet' attempting to attack me. Now before I reject your for stated, do amuse me and tell me what you were willing to offer me in this farce of a 'trade'." he let his disdain and anger show in his voice, as it came out dark and humorless.

The whole time he was speaking, not caring if he was pissing her off, he just saw the woman raise her other eyebrow up on her forehead, as she just continued to stare back at him. Seeing how her mind was working to formulate the words she wanted to say. Letting the silence fill the office once more. While he seethed internally, as he kept all of his five senses on high alert.

As time passed, his eyes pinning the woman to her spot. Trafalgar let himself take in any details he could. She was on the shorter side, had black colored hair, from how well it blended into the inky black hood an cloak she was wearing. From his now seated position he could see her face more clearly. Her skin was pale and stretched over a fine and delicate bone structure, giving her the appearance of a girl no more then sixteen to eighteen years of age. But what caught his attention the most were her eyes. They were a unique dark shade of blue, that would put sapphires to shame. They were dark in color, yet bright at the same time, as if a inner light shone through them. They also held a lot of weariness, like one would see in a elderly person. Telling me that he life hasn't been that easy.

Trafalgar was broken from his thoughts by a polite cough. Making him harden his glare at her, only to see a small smile twitch at the corners of her mouth, cause she caught him staring at her. After a second or two, her face went blank and she spoke in a serious tone of voice, "Simply put knowledge. About anything and everything you could think to ask, including the blank era of your history. Knowledge about my abilities, not just the one I am using to neutralize your devil fruit, but all of them. Also...my body... for you to do experiments on. Don't worry, I will through what ever you do. I just want you to remove my heart and what's in it for three to four months."

Leaning back in his chair, Trafalgar kept his face blank, as he withdrew into himself to process her words. What she offered was right up his alley. Any and all knowledge was useful, since it was sort of his specialty. But one the blank era, and odd if not definitely unique abilities, which got his attention. If he was any other person receivin this offer, he would be drooling like an idiot. But the fact that she offered her body to him, to preform his experiments, when he was widely known for the extreme end and cruelty, that made him pause.

With a deep breath, he spoke, his mind settling on the last part since it wasn't everyday someone offered that. And all she wanted was to be hidden on his submarine and her heart taken out for that duration. It left him a bit leery that it was way to good to be true. "Tell me, why are you giving me the better end of the bargan... Woman." his words being bitten out as if being forced.

Not once did she react, except to scowl at him, when he called her woman. While pain flashed in her eyes, a deep echo of times past. Letting him know she didn't like it and it reminded her of some memory of her past. Causing his lip quirk, before the over grown white dog, gave a small whimper of worry at the pain in her eyes, before she hid it.

"Because, Trafalgar D. Water Law, I have absolutely nothing to loose by it. And I know it will help you in the future, with your plans of revenge." She said, as if it was common knowledge, even if her voice wasn't above a whisper.

Going very still in his seat at her words. There was no subtly to them, she bluntly put it before him, that she knew of his plans to rebel against Dofflimingo. Though he didn't know how much she actually knew, he let his gaze slide to her companion. "Do I get to think this through before I reject it? You present me with a great choice, that is very tempting, since it benefits me more than you." He said, his own voice coming out in a whisper.

Falling silent as he saw a sweet and very innocent smile curve her pink lips, lighting up her face and making those blue eyes glow brighter than was possible. "Of course! I will be back again this time tomorrow. You can have your crew here or out and about again. Either way they wont find me and I know the route to your office now." she said, a bit of laughter in her voice as if she was teasing him.

Raising both eyebrows at her words, knowing they were true after how she just appeared out of no where without a sound. Giving her a nod of ascent, already plotting what he was going to do, as she sighed, turned and started to leave his office with being dismissed. The large white dog getting up and following her, making him feel relieved that they were just going to go. Trafalgar took note that it made no noise in it's passage towards the woman.

Keeping watch of the duo, as they started to leave, Trafalgar saw the woman pause in mid step over the hatches door well. Only to turn her head partially so he could make out a sliver of her pale skin, as she looked at him. "It's Kagome by the way. Not woman, but Ka-Go-Me." then turning to face forward and into the hall. Where both of them just vanished from his line of site, as if they had never been there.

Taking a few seconds to collect himself, as he just stared at the empty hatch way. "Uh captain, uh did something happen? Sorry if I'm disturbing you." Bepo's voice broke through his thoughts.

Giving a shake of his head, before focusing his attention on his crew member and friend. Then speaking slowly, "No, not at all Bepo. In fact you did a very good job. Go and radio everyone to come back and rest."

Watching at Bepo scratched his head, nodding. Though very confused, he turned and left to do as he was told. AS soon as the office was closed, Trafalgar let a smile appear on his face. A smile filled with dark sadistic pleasure, that made any saw it cringe and fill with fear. For ti was his smile that promised no good for the person he was thinking about.

"Kagome huh? We shall see how things go, I think I might take you up on your offer. For you'll hate crossing me and messing with my crew." He whispered before letting a cruel, dark laugh escape him.


	2. Chapter 2

Deal with the Devil

By Im ur Misconception

Disclaimer: I do not own either anime, as their respective creators are still alive. But one day soon, that time Machine I'm making will work, and the then I shall brainwash them to say they are mine... (shifty eyed look)

_Kagome's POV:_

From the same spot, she had stood the night before Kagome watch the submarine's deck. Carefully noting how the crew went about their daily duties. Occasionally seeing Bepo appear upon the deck, only to vanish back below deck. Boredom began to eat away at her, causing impatience to grow inside her making her start to fidget.

_"You are will it's your choice you know. Either now or later will make no difference and you know it."_ A deep rumbling voice invaded her mind.

Your payment of rolling her eyes as she glanced down at Sehomaru. Space letting a small smile curved her lips As she spoke. "I know, it's just that a part of me wants to wait till midnight while the other part wants to get this task over with now."

Her words were met with a slightly annoyed sigh. Just before her companion suddenly head-butted her hard enough to send her small body stumbling out of the alley exposing her to the crew as she straightened up glaring daggers back of the alley, as said companion came trotting out as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

Any chuckle echoed in her head at her reaction. Finally, Kagome gave a small exasperated sigh, as she spun to face the crew members at the dock. There gazes a mix of wariness, confusion, mild surprise and amusement. Causing heat to flood her cheeks as she looked at them before hanging her head.

After a few seconds, Kagome started forward only to stop when she reached the plank that led to this the submarine's deck. _"Sehomaru, I'll get you for this later."_ She mentally whispered to her companion.

Placing a smile on her lips as she gazed at the nearest crew member from under her cloak's hood, Kagome spoke. "Sir, I know this seems an odd request but I'd like to speak to your captain."

An eerie silence seemed to settle over the dock, is not only the crewman she'd spoken to, went still and quiet, but so did every other crew member within hearing rage. Kagome kept the smile on her lips as she felt her eyes looking at her as if she was some sort of specimen under a microscope.

It took a minute or two before the man replied, his voice full of suspicion. "Oh! And just what business would a little girl like yourself have with our captain. Heck, Girly do you even know who our captain is?"

Feeling a twinge of annoyance, Kagome tensed up ready to give a sharp retort. But was cut off by a low growl by her side. Which promptly drew the man's attention downwards as he subconsciously stepped back. Reaching down Kagome placed her hand on Sehomaru's head, threading her fingers through the thick soft for calming herself.

She knew the growl was more forewarning her than the man doing his job. Giving a sigh, Kagome tilted her head up so the man would be able to see her full face and started speaking "Sorry, he really means no harm. But he thought you might harm me. As for your question, yes I doubt you know who your captain is. In fact, I do believe he is expecting me."

Her words made the man narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh really now. So who should we say is calling upon him, little Missy!" he asked, voice laced heavily with sarcasm.

Not the least perturbed Kagome gave a soft chuckle as she looked directly into his eyes, speaking in a cheery voice. "Kagome my good sir."

A rapid blinking of his eyes at her response had Kagome smiling with amusement as she watched the man glanced to the side and give a quick nod of his head. Before the sound of feet shuffling reached her ears.

Silence briefly filled the dock before the crew began to go back to their tasks. Giving Kagome time to look around and familiarize herself with more of the layout of the dock and the deck of the sub. Noting just how deftly the crew was moving. Informing her that no one was new to the crew.

As the minutes passed, Kagome subconsciously lets her hands continue shifting through Sehomaru soft fur. Occasionally rubbing his ears getting a please low rumble from him, that left a small smile of momentary contentment on her face. All the while letting her gaze roam before she'd meet the eyes of the sailor before her.

The smell of salt tenting the air with the soft yet sharp cries of the goals flying above gave a sense of peace. Until I cough followed by the sailor speaking again. "So little Missy, why do you have the ideal in that tiny head of yours that our captain is expecting you."

Letting a small giggle escape her lip Kagome enjoyed the fact the man couldn't handle the silence that had been created or deny his curiosity. Opening her mouth to speak she let out a small gas is surprises of the fill familiar feeling of her stomach bottoming out before the scenery shifted around her. So that she was now staring at a familiar desk in the flat steel gray room.

**0000000000000**

_Trafalgar's P.O.V.:_

The quiet of his off cabin a nice welcome after the visitor this morning was almost delightful. At least, until this sound of knocking on the cabin door drew from the papers on his desk. Lifting his head enough to flick his gaze from the door to Bepo and back again, was more than enough to indicate that Bepo should open the door. Only to reveal one of his crew looking rather perplexed.

Law just raised his eyebrows as the man spoke. "Sir, there is someone claiming that they are here to see you. Gave the name Kagome and said you were expecting them."

Nearing his eyes at the words as Law fell all his irritation and anger come rushing back. He felt his lips twitch slowly into a cold smile. Causing the man to visibly shiver. Without hesitation, Law held his hand out speaking softly **'room'**. Filling the surge of power well up and flow out of him. Once room was in place, Law rolled his wrist, while again speaking softly **'shambles'** as he imagined the woman standing where the man was in his cabin door.

When she appeared she didn't look the least bit perturbed. In fact, as her blue gaze flickered around the room, landing on him, she gave a soft pealing laugh and winked. As if what just happened was totally normal, leaving him t wonder at how far gone she really was.

As the laughter died away, she spoke, "Wow, that was fun. I could possibly do that a few more times."

Her tone of voice was light and happy, that changed to an admonishing tone as she spoke again, "But that was a bad move. Because my companion will become agitated since I am no longer where he can protect me. You see, he takes great pride in guarding my person."

Her words left him with thoughts that she was no more than a child. But as if to punctuate her words, muffled screams filled the air. Making her shake her head and sigh, as worry flitted across her face. Frowning as he shot Bepo a look, before jerking his head to the doorway. Where the woman was standing. Getting a quick nod, before Bepo started moving to leave. Only pausing long enough for the girl to enter the cabin, thus moving out of his way.

Neither bothering to start a conversation as they both waited for Bepo to return with the overly large dog. Law chose to purposely ignore the annoyance in his personal space and went back to his paperwork. Feeling more agitated as the silence grew becoming very pregnant. Causing his ability to focus on the documents to diminish, before looking up through his lashes to see she was watching the door. Her facial expressions changing quickly, showing her thoughts like an open book.

With a small shake of his head long looked back at his paperwork. Letting the minutes take on by before the sound of familiar footfalls reached his ears, accompanied by the click of what he presumed to be the nails of the dog on the metal flooring of the submarine. Telling him people had returned with his guests companion in tow. Law raised his head up to see them as they made the last few feet to the door.

"Bepo." Was all he said knowing he'd get the report.

"Yes, Captain! No real harm to the crew except for claw marks where he knocked down the seamen who deliver the message. Otherwise, everyone is okay and back to duty." He replied while giving a side glance to the now United duo.

Follow his gaze only to do a double take at what he saw. The girl, Kagome, who had her hands on her hips eyes narrowed as she glared down at the dog. Who sat there, ears laid flat against his head, amber eyes glaring back her fiercely. It was obvious there was some form of communication going on as well as dominance struggle taking place. Eventually, the dog caved, his lips baring his fangs before looking away and laying down at the girls feet.

"I am sorry for him even doing minor harm to your crew mates, but like I said it was your mistake. He said he was reacting on instinct when I vanished and the man appeared. I didn't joke when I said he took his duty to protect me seriously." She said, Her voice again admonishing while being genuinely sorry.

Law kept his eyes narrowed as he looked at her, wondering how the hell she thought she could talk that way to him. When Laws' brain registered that she what she actually said. Not having seen the animal actually talk, but her claiming he said something threw him for a loop.

"Are you implying he is intelligent and can speak to you? Does he have a double fruit power? If so, the let him speak to me." Law stated calmly, as he leaned back in his chair

At his words, Kagome's eyes went wide, before smile curved corners of her mouth. "No I'm not implying he is intelligent enough to speak to me, I am flat-out telling you that Sehomaru is. No, he hasn't consumed a devil fruit. For him, there is no deep need to eat one as they are beneath him. As for him speaking to you, Sehomaru are you willing?"

Feeling a bit intriguing Law sat there watching and waiting. When all the large dog did was snort and turn his head away, he couldn't help the small if somewhat triumphant smile that curbed his lips. At least, until he noticed an Amber eye was glaring up at him in obvious contempt.

Not liking the look the animal was giving him, Law rolled his lip into a snarl like a response. Eyes narrowing as he turned back to Kagome, just as she placed her hands on her hips again. Giving a small huff of exasperation while showing off her profile of the petite frame and short stature, only reinforcing the thought of her being a child.

Deciding to see if the thought had some merit, law leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk, stapling his fingers in front of his face, as he spoke. "Now that I have my answer to your companions intellect. Let's get to the business you mentioned this morning. But first things first, I like to see who I'm talking to, even if they're a child."

The moment the last word left his mouth, Law felt the immediate change in the very area of his cabin. As Kagome stood straight and stiff as if she had been slapped. While the dog at her feet visibly scooted away from her, as she turned to face him fully. Blue eyes literally glowing from inside the hooded cloak with a pink tint to them.

Unable to help it Law felt his eyes open wide as the feeling of sheer rage rolled off of her, only to vanish in the next instant, though, as if it had never been there in the first place. While making a quick note to be careful of calling her a child in the future, as the air the cabin stay changed and felt heavy clinging to his skin.

Feeling very, wary Law kept his eyes on the person before him as a smile curved her lips. When seconds passed before she raised small dainty hands up undoing a hidden clasp before letting the cloak slide away. Revealing to his gaze a short petite raven haired woman, dressed in an odd get-up of flared red pants and a white shirt, that showed off a small bit of cleavage that didn't belong on a child.

Time seemed to be moving in slow motion as he continued to watch as Kagome fold the cloak neatly setting it on the large dogs back, before turning her attention back to him. A small placid smile gracing her full lips while her dark cerulean eyes stared him down. Leaving him more on edge.

"Shall we get down to business Law-Kun!" She more stated than asked.


End file.
